Bleach : Happy New Year!
by thebrokendevil
Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe Madness(Read first). Shinji's punished for his Christmas stunt and is dragging his victims down with him. NO LONGER A SERIES! Includes raging midget extra! Ship list: IchiRuki IshiHime IzuHina ShuRan KenseMashi Hitsuyori
1. Happy New Year's!

**Happy New Year's guys! I hope you all have a great 2014! I'm starting the new year with a sprained ankle and green and yellow crutches(I hate the Green bay Packers FYI). Snowboarding accident was not kind to me. Anyway, this is the New Year's sequel to Mistletoe Madness. It makes more sense if you read that. Also, if you have not noticed, Hitsuyori is my OTP, so there maybe a little more about them than anyone else, but I'll fix that as time goes on. This is going to be the start of a random shipping series that will take place during a lot of holidays or just random occasions. Now, on with the New Year's Shipping Series Starter(Say that ten times fast). Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach, but if I did, Hitsuyori would become canon.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

A loud squeal was heard from Squad Five's captain's office. Momo was just passing by when she heard it, and walked in to check on her captain, who standing in the middle of his office, staring widely at a sheet of paper in his hand.

"What's wrong, captain?" Momo chirped, which made Captain Hirako snap his head to the side in surprise. He clearly didn't hear her open the door and settled down with a deep breath. He held up the piece of paper.

"Listen to this,"he said and started reading the letter,"'Dear Captain Hirako, due to your recent uncaptain-like behavior and complaints by two other captains, you are being sent to the world of the living with group of your choosing and one other captain for New Year's. You will be staying with Ichigo Kurosaki and will not return until I request it. Sincerely, The Head Captain.'" He finished with a mocking tone of the Head Captain.

Momo stayed quiet while Shinji kept complaining,"What captains would even complain about me. One was probably Kensei. He's so stubborn about his feelings. But who could the other one be?" He scratched his head in thought, not coming up with anything. Momo spoke up,"I saw Shiro writing something when he got to his office after the party. I thought that was obvious."

Shinji looked at her cluelessly, "Really? I thought he and that abusive idiot were perfect. Well, whatever. I better start assembling that team." He said unenthusiastically.

He saw Momo leaning out the door and waving to someone. She turned back to him and said,"Izuru's here. Time for my lunch break. See ya, Captain."

At her statement, a lightbulb went off in Shinji's head. He said,"Hey Momo, ask Izuru if he wants to come to the world of living in my group. And while you're out, could you find a bandana for me?"

"Sure, I'll ask, but why do you want a bandana?" Momo answered. Shinji walked towards the door and said,"You'll find out later." Then he gave his signature smirk and left, heading towards his barracks for more plotting.

* * *

The next day, Shinji managed to recruited Lieutenants Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Kuchiki for the New Year's mission(his punishment). He tried recruiting Kensei and Mashiro, but they were investigating something in the Rukon District (TBD:sound familiar?). They all met at the Senkaimon and waited for Shinji.

"When's he gonna be here?" Rukia asked. Momo answered,"He said he had some last minute packing, so he should be arriving any minute."

As if on cue, Shinji arrived with a HUGE duffle bag on his back. He walked over and greeted the group.

"Hi guys, ready for the mission?" He said cheerfully, almost a little too cheerful, but everyone dismissed it. Rangiku inspected the bag and said,"I don't think we need to be prepared if you have a bag that big. What's in there anyway?"

"Oh, nothing too big." He answered with a chuckle as if it was an joke, but then stopped immediately. The Head Captain showed up to see them off and asked,"Where is the other captain that I told you to bring along?"

"He went on ahead of us. No worries Head Captain!" Shinji shouted and walked into the open Senkaimon. The others left behind him and the gate sealed.

* * *

They came out right in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia knocked on the door, and a moment later Ichigo answered. He smiled when he saw Rukia, but then looked up at everyone else and asked,"What's going on now?"

Shinji stepped up and explained,"We were sent on a mission for New Year's. The Head Captain ordered that we stay with you." Ichigo glared at him for a minute before asking,"Is this a punishment for your Christmas idea?"

Shinji froze and said very unconvincingly,"Pfft, noooo. What're you talking about Ichigo?" With that he walked right into his house with the team following. Ichigo sighed in defeat and closed the door.

Already inside was Uryu and Orihime helping in the kitchen, and Urahara, Yoruichi, and Chad in the Living room. Everyone sat down, except for Shinji who put his bag on the ground.

"Hey Captain Hirako,"said Izuru,"Where's the other captain that came here early?" Shinji froze again, but then smiled and said,"He must've gone somewhere else by accident or something." Before anyone could question him, he turned his attention to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, can I put my bag in your room?" Ichigo looked at the bag and said,"Yea, sure." And sat down with Rukia. Right when Shinji gripped the handle of the bag, while everyone was looking, the bag…moved.

Shinji let go of the bag while everyone else just stared wide-eyed, except Urahara. They felt a flicker of familiar spirit energy.

"That isn't…" said Momo.

"It is…" confirmed Rangiku.

"Shit, he woke up." Shinji muttered. He sighed and decided to announce whatever secret he had.

"Remember when I said there wasn't anything too big in here?" He started and unzipped the top of the bag. He reached in, grabbed something, and pulled it out,"Wasn't I right?" Out of the bag, he pulled…Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, wide eyed and yelling gibberish that was muffled by a gag.

"You used that bandana to gag Shiro." Momo said, shocked. Toshiro tick marked and started shouting muffled nonsense again. Luckily, Shinji was gripping the back of his uniform and holding him a foot off of the ground, so he couldn't hurt anyone. Shinji turned around and said,"I'll go put him upstairs, you guys continue with whatever."

They all stared blankly while he left with a writing Toshiro, tied up and gagged. Then Ichigo turned to Urahara and he instantly gave an explanation,"I gave Shinji a special pill that can erase someone's spiritual presence, and knock them out for a short period of time."

Ichigo sighed and said,"That explains it." Then he sat down again with Rukia under his arm. They all sat in silence until Shinji came back down with his smile and said,"Now that that's over, who wants to play a game!"

The entire room lit up, as if the last few minutes never happened, and sat in a circle, the couples sitting next to each other. Uryu and Orihime came in and sat down as well,"So what game shall we play?" Shinji asked. In the middle of everyone's thinking, there was another knock on the door.

"Door's open!" Ichigo shouted to whoever was at the door. The door opened and everyone turned to see Love…carrying a tied up Hiyori over his shoulder, who was shouting(muffled) and struggling in Love's grip.

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Shinji who smiled and said,"Upstairs, down the hall, on the right." Hiyori heard Shinji and started struggling even more. Once Love went upstairs, everyone turned to Shinji, who shrugged and said,"Truth or dare?"

Once again, everyone forgot the last few minutes and all agreed to play truth or dare. Rangiku went first,"Shuhei, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered. Rangiku asked,"Why did you get a tattoo on your face?"

Shuhei thought for a moment and said,"Well, I wanted it on my chest, but my face is a target for misfortune." Everyone stared at him dumbfounded, and Rangiku said,"I'm not gonna ask anymore."

"Ok, then," said Shuhei,"Izuru, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Momo, but on the lips this time." Said Shuhei. Izuru blanked out for a moment and both he and Momo blushed. Izuru stayed still, while Momo was actually the brave one and pulled Izuru down by the front of his uniform for a quick peck on the lips. Izuru looked kinda dazed while Momo smiled very slightly. Izuru looked to Shuhei and said,"Happy?"

"Satisfied." Shuhei answered, and Izuru turned to Ichigo,"Truth or dare?" Ichigo scratched his head and said,"Ok fine, I'm too tired for a dare, so truth."

"I've actually been meaning to ask you," Izuru started,"I've heard rumors, but which squad was your dad a captain of?" Ichigo thought for a moment,"Ya know, he never really told me. His haori is torn up so I couldn't tell." Ichigo responded. Just then, Isshin walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked to the side and saw a bunch of soul reapers sitting with Ichigo and his friends,"Wow Ichigo, you got a lot of friends there." He looked back to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. As he was drinking, he kept looking over Ichigo's group , and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Rangiku." Isshin greeted. After a moment, something in Isshin's mind snapped and his eyes widened. The next moment, he was out the door in a flash. Everyone looked at the slammed door in confusion, and then to Rangiku who tick marked and was grinding her teeth in an evil grin. The door opened again and Isshin popped his head in. He spoke in a cautious voice,"Wait, if you're here then-"

"Upstairs and tied up." Rangiku cut him off. He ran out the door again, and everyone sweat dropped at his behavior, except for Ichigo and Rangiku, who were used to it already. Ichigo broke the silence,"I guess that means Squad Ten." Then he sighed and said,"Ok then, Shinji truth or dare?" Shinji thought for a moment,"Truth." He said.

"What's the real reason why you were sent to the World of the Living?" Ichigo asked.

"Dare." Shinji said immediately. Ichigo thought about saying,'I dare you to answer that question,' but came up with a better idea,"I dare you to go check on the two upstairs."

Shinji's eyes widened in fear,"Ok, truth then." He said,"It was a punishment for the Christmas stunt. There's no actual trouble in Karakura Town. I'm just banned from the New Year's party. I was just forced to drag people down with me so I'd get hated. The Head Captain really is cruel sometimes"

"Wait, so we're missing it too?" Izuru asked.

"Damn, and I was going to drink the night away."Rangiku whined. Shinji ignored them and butted heads with Ichigo,"Well, how about you, big guy? Truth or dare?" He said in a way that sounded like a threat. Ichigo pushed his forehead into his and said deviously,"How about a dare? I'd like to see what you're small brain could come up with."

Right then, they heard a loud crashing sound from up stairs, like the sound of glass breaking. Everyone looked up while Shinji said,"How about you go check on a captain and the girl who said she would kill you the day she met you?"

Ichigo grinded his teeth together and said,"Fine." He got up and walked over to the stairs, and Shinji followed just to see what would happen. Everyone else stayed put and turned on the TV to watch some New Year's celebration shows.

* * *

When Ichigo got to his bedroom door, Shinji was hiding around the corner, expecting to see some sort of ice spike or giant serrated clever through the door. Ichigo opened the door and looked inside. He walked in and said,"You might wanna see this, Shinji." Shinji came out from behind his corner and walked through the door. No one was in the room. The only thing left of them that Shinji could point out was a rope tied around the leg of the bed. Ichigo was holding in anger, and Shinji saw why. His window was broken.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHINJI?!" He yelled,"I BLAME THIS ON YOU! YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY NEW WINDOW!" Shinji just said flatly,"Later, alright? If you hadn't noticed, we're missing people."

Right then, they heard Orihime yell from downstairs,"Guys, the ball drop in America is starting. Come down!" They completely dismissed the missing midgets and ran downstairs. Everyone had a glass of apple cider and were focussed on the TV, showing a glowing ball dropping in New York(TBD:How they got that channel, IDK). Ichigo grabbed his glass of cider and strolled over to Rukia. They all started the final countdown in union.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheered and downed their cider. Anyone with a significant other, kissed them. Shinji smiled for a moment, but then he looked at his empty glass with a worried look.

"What's up, Shinji?" Ichigo asked. Shinji looked up and said,"Hiyori's gonna get herself in some kinda trouble, and I'm gonna have to fix things when she does." Ichigo sighed,"I think you're gonna get in more trouble for losing a captain."

Shinji took in a deep breath,"Where could either of them run off to, and what are they doing?"

Little did they know, Toshiro was sitting against a tree, and Hiyori was sitting in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, they were passionately kissing each other, praying no one would see them.

But that is a story for another day…

* * *

**Told yo it was my OTP. I'm already writing the story of how that happened. I'll upload it when I feel like it. Other than that, the next chapter will probably be Valentine's day. Hope you all have a great New Year's and wish me luck with my sprained ankle and crutches curse. See ya guys on my Next Lone Wolf Chapter! BAI! **


	2. Happy New Year's! (Hitsuyori Side Story)

**I'm back with this Shipping series! Now I'm sure at least a few of you who read the New Year's sequel are a little curious on how Toshiro and Hiyori wound up making out with each other under a tree. Well, this is a side story explaining just that. Disclaimer:I don't own bleach. Proof:This story never happened.**

* * *

Angry. Betrayed. Restricted. That's how Hiyori felt right now. She was on the verge of sleeping through yet another new year's celebration when she felt something tie around her mouth and pinning her arms to her sides. Now, she was slung over Love's shoulder, going to God knows where. Struggling constantly and yelling muffled nonsense, Hiyori couldn't even put on her mask to break away. After a while, she felt familiar spiritual pressure and heard Love open the door to a house. The room was full of chatter, but once she was in the house, she heard it go silent. Then, she heard the most irritating voice she ever heard.

"Upstairs, down the hall, on the right." It was Shinji. She struggled more violently as Love followed Shinji's directions and went upstairs. She heard him open another door and throw her in it face first. Inside, she felt yet another familiar reiatsu, but couldn't peg it. She used her forehead to push herself onto her knee and looked over at yet another tied up figure. Ankles tied to the bedpost, hands behind his back, and mouth gagged with a bandana, it was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Hiyori's eye twitched and she got down right angry. Shinji was setting her up, yet again, with someone she already classified as 'pervert'. She growled into the gag and used the anger to push against the ropes binding her arms. After a minute of sheer brute strength growing in her arms, the ropes finally snapped. She let the ropes fall and split the gag with her snaggletooth. She was about yell at the door when she actually used her mind first for once,_"If Shinji got him here with no argument from the others, no one down there is gonna be any help in getting me out."_

She sighed and turned back to the tied-up Toshiro, who was raising an eyebrow at her,"What the hell are you lookin' at, shorty." she retorted,"I'm surprised a captain can't escape ropes while a former lieutenant can." Toshiro rolled his eyes and she started walking towards him. Then, he started shouting something incoherent and shook his head with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked,"Do you wanna stay tied up?" He then flicked his head at the ceiling and Hiyori looked at the spot right above him.

Shinji's. Damn. Mistletoe.

Hiyori eye twitched again. She jumped up, ripped it from the ceiling, and threw out the (for some reason) open window. She slammed the window shut and turned around, huffing angrily. Toshiro was staring at her wide eyed, and she just snapped,"OH SHUT IT!" though he said nothing. She turned back to the window and tried opening it again, but it was jammed shut.

She turned to Toshiro, bent down, and ripped the ropes holding his ankles. Then she picked him up by the ropes around his arms, with is head facing the window,"Have you ever been told to use your head?" She asked. His eyes widened again in realization, but it was too late to struggle. With another spike of arm strength, she tossed him at the window, shattering it instantly. He plummeted to the ground and landed face first. Hiyori jumped out the window and landed on her feet beside him.

"You have a hard head, don't ya?"She snorted,"See ya, pervert." Then she ran off in some direction, leaving Toshiro still tied up and on the ground.

* * *

She started heading back to the Visored hide-out, and when she got there, someone was going to get hit...a lot. A few minutes into her run, she felt a hollows spirit energy not to far away. Normally she would ignore it, but she couldn't once she turned a corner and saw it standing right there. Large, slimy, and a white mask that resembled a toad. She reached over her shoulder for her zanpakuto, but it wasn't there.

_"They took my zanpakuto?"_ she thought, mentally cursing Love and whoever else helped, probably Lisa, considering she started the assumption of Hiyori dating that shrimp. The hollow screamed, getting ready to attack, so Hiyori decided that using her mask was better than nothing. She was about to put it on, when she heard a rustling in the tree next to the hollow. Something darted out from the leaves, and right for the hollows mask. She focussed a little harder and saw Toshiro, splitting the hollows mask with his forehead.

Though he was still tied up, he managed to flash step with enough force to break the hollows mask. While the hollow disintegrated, Toshiro pushed off of it's body, flipped in the air, and landed on his feet under the tree. Hiyori's eye twitched again. She stomped over to him and yelled right in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I WAS DOING JUST FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SAVING ME, DUMBASS!" Toshiro, being gagged, started yelling as well, but it was all muffled. In the middle of his gibberish rant, something above them caught Hiyori's eye. She glanced up and saw the one thing she's been trying to avoid.

Somehow, the wind carried the mistletoe she threw out the window to the very tree branch above their heads.

Hiyori gave up. First, just having to fight with him gave Lisa the idea of them dating. Then the Christmas incident. Then the New Year's kidnapping. Now, this. She sighed and closed her eyes. Toshiro noticed and looked at what she saw. His eyes widened(for like the umpteenth time) and he shut them immediately, waiting for the girl in front of him to explode and take her anger out on him. He never would've expected what did happen.

Hiyori looked up and saw him with his eyes closed. She swallowed her pride and took in a breath. Then she brought both her hands to the bandana covering Toshiro's mouth. She pulled down the gag and quickly planted a kiss on his lips.

His eyes snapped open and she backed away. Though ungagged, Toshiro was muted. He looked her dead in the eye, but she looked to the side. Neither one of them were acting like themselves. Hiyori was being shy and soft, Toshiro was confused and, one more feeling he couldn't peg. It wasn't something he was used to, it made him feel warm inside, which we all know is unnatural for the ice user. After a minute of silence, Hiyori flashed back to her aggressive self, and punched Toshiro, leaving a black eye.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled at her, not noticing his reiatsu freezing the ropes along his back and around his wrists. She yelled back,"I DUNNO?! MAYBE I FELT YOU DESERVED IT!"

"WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT?!", he yelled,"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUNCH A GUY AFTER YOU JUST KISSED HIM!"

"AND YOU WOULD KNOW, HUH?! WELL, IN THAT CASE, ENLIGHTEN ME! WHAT'RE YA SUPPOSED TO DO AFTER YOU KISS SOMEONE?!", she shouted right back into his face. Right then, the ice on his broke, and his arms and hands were free from their bounds. He swiftly threw his arms in front of him, grabbed her face, and brought her mouth to his once more.

Hiyori's eyes widened in shock, but then she pulled her fist back again. She was about to land another punch when she felt something off. A captivating chill ran through her body within an instant. She grew a yearning feeling, and her eyes closed as she started kissing back.

"Ahem"

Both of their eyes shot open and they backed away to see who saw that. In front of them was Lisa Yadomaru with the visoreds groceries in her hands. They all stood silent before Hiyori broke the silence.

"Don't tell Shinji." she begged.

"Or Rangiku." Toshiro added.

"Or anyone." They both said simultaneously. Lisa narrowed her eyes at Hiyori and asked,"Will you give me back the magazines you stole from me." Hiyori let out a breath and said,"Gah, fine. Just keep your word." Lisa nodded and started walking away, but stopped and said,"I knew you had a thing for him, Hiyori." Then she left completely.

Toshiro and Hiyori stood in complete silence after that. Toshiro scratched behind his ear lightly and asked,"So, um a-are we…?"

"Y-yea, I uh guess so." Hiyori answered. Toshiro sighed, muttered,"Well, in that case," and before Hiyori could react, picked up off the ground bridal-style and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned against the tree and started to sink to the ground.

And that, my friends, is how our favorite shorties spent their New Years.

* * *

**This is probably the most romance I have ever written. The fact that's it's Hitsuyori says I don't write a lot of romance very often. BTW:When writitng this, I imagined Toshiro like 2 inches taller. On the Wiki, it says they're the same height, but I assume that he grew at some point. Hope you all enjoyed! See ya!**


	3. AN

**Hey people! Happy Valentine's day! I'm sorry to say this but due to my unfortunate lack of romantic experience, I am unable to create a Valentine's chapter. To prevent me letting you guys down again, I've decided to not make this a series, and just upload random oneshots about these couples when I want to**

**Sorry for the disappointment!**

**To make up for it, I'm uploading my latest chapter of Lone Wolf and Next Story! And possibly a new fic!**

**-TheBrokenDevil**


End file.
